


Red Cords - poems

by S_v_N



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:35:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26253481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_v_N/pseuds/S_v_N
Summary: Short minimalist poems related to my main work.They represent the dynamics between the two protagonists.





	Red Cords - poems

**Author's Note:**

> I'll post each new poem as a new chapter.  
> They are not ordered chronologically.  
> Okuni's POV only, for now.

you open

1.e4 ... 

a trick! do I defend?... or accept?

... e5

your devilish features flash

2.d4 ...

I'm going 'till the end

... exd4

you're so cocky

3.c3 ...

I'm gonna give you the best game ever

you bite me

I gasp

I ONLY LET YOU GET SO CLOSE - TO EAT YOUR QUEEN

[* said to be one of the most aggressive chess openings]


End file.
